Animals
by Jlyman
Summary: Just a little Halloween treat and a sneak peek to future stories!


**Just a little Halloween treat for you all. **

**And also..., this: I have made it to the 20 story mark. I have come a long way, my friends. And since I'm such in a good mood, I have decide to show you a ****sneak peak to future stories ahead. **

**This one-shot will feature many characters and many scenes! This will also be based as a music video from Maroon 5.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>tap tap tap tap<em>

(The one-shot starts with a man, dress in a white suit, walking down in the middle of a completely white background. What he is holding, is a phonograph record. A record player, the only object painted in black, suddenly appears. The man stops in front of the phonograph. He then puts the record onto the phonograph. The man puts the record changer on top of the record and presses 'play'. Suddenly, the color of the phonograph spreads to the floor and on a wall, not too far away. The wall is revealed to be a screen. The screen flashes, with smaller squared-shape screens, form black to white, as multiple pictures appear.)

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight!_

(The phonograph suddenly evolves into a DJ mixer, much to the man's surprise.)

_Hunt you down,_

(The man cracks the fingers, preparing to begin.)

_Eat you alive!_

(The man then stretches his arms.)

_Just like animals,_

(The man then twists his body.)

_ animals,_

(The man begins to play, as our view turns towards the screen.)

_ like animals-mals!_

("If that were true, I wouldn't be doing this," Richard says, glaring at Benson. The first scene shows Richard Phillips leaving the park house for a surprise attack on Cloudy Jay aka CJ, before being stopped by his boss.)

_Maybe you think that you can hide!_

(The next scene shows Jackie Belle, hiding behind a car; as a bunch of walkers slowly pass her.)

_I can smell your scent from miles!_

("Well, thieves... I smell you. I hear your breaths. I feel your air. Where are you?", Smaug growls. This scene shows an invisible Bilbo Baggins and Finn the Human Boy, hiding from the last great and powerful dragon of Middle Earth.)

_Just like animals,_

(The next three scenes shows the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, and Arthur...)

_animals,_

(..., Ben, Andrew, Jason, Steven Universe, and the Crystal Gems...)

_like __animals-mals!_

(...and the Royalty of Arendelle, Corona, Berk, Dunbroch, and the Paul Family; all attending a private party in the Arendelle castle; staring at something or someone deadly and dangerous.)

_Baby I'm-_

(The next scene shows Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom, meditating in a room, by controlling his anger, with a bunch of candles surrounding him.)

_So what you trying to do to me?_

(The next scene shows an icy blue hand, picking up a cursed tiara; with a girl, not clear enough to see her face, in the background.)

_It's like we can't stop._

(The next scene shows Emily, Richard, Frances and the gang of Adventure Time, Regular Show, and The Amazing World of Gumball, traveling through the Mysterious Mountains, with Emily holding the urn of Jared's ashes.)

_We're enemies!_

(The next scene shows a quick glance of The Lich's face.)

_But we get along when I am inside.. you._

(The next scene shows Tony Stark and Princess Bubblegum, suiting up in Stark's Mark VII and VIII while falling; after being thrown out of a window by Loki.)

_Your like a drug, that's killing me. _

(The next scene shows a dying Joker, staring at Batman and Batwoman, both strapped in a wheelchair.)

_I cut you out, entirely._

(The next scene shows Rick Grimes, chopping Hershel Greene's leg off.)

_But I get so high, when I'm inside.. you._

(The next scene shows Jared losing his mind, first screaming... then surprisingly laughing maniacally, as ice forms and spreads around him.)

_Yeah, you can start over. _

(The next four scenes shows quick glances of Jarek Paul, looking out of a window in the Arendelle Castle...)

_You can run free._

(...Jared running from a horde of zombies...)

_You can find another,_

(...Phil Coulson opening up a map of the remaining forces of S.H.I.E.L.D around the globe...)

_fish in the sea._

(...and Ben, Andrew, and Jason, unconscious; after being drifted onto the shores of Beach City.)

_You can pretend it's meant to be._

(The next scene shows Jarek, offering Queen Elsa his hand; which she accepts.)

_But, you can't stay away from me._

(The next scene shows Queen Elsa backing away from Princess Anna.)

_I can still hear you,_

(The next four scenes shows more quick glances of, the mutated Spaniards growling and crawling towards Maria and Nathan Drake, while they are running away...)

_making that sound._

(...Daniel Paul screaming, as a wild dragon is flying towards him...)

_Taking me down,_

(...Optimus Prime tackling Megatron; noticed by Benjamin&Nicholas...)

_rolling on the ground._

(...and Jared's Spirit noticing a dead Ghost and Roach, rolling on the ground; before their corpses are burn by General Shepard's cigarette.)

_You can pretend that it was me._

(The next scene shows Batwoman slashing at a criminal...)

_But no..._

(..., while, later on, she is pulling off her mask; revealing that Batwoman is Princess Anna.)

_No!_

("NNOOOOOOOO!", yelled Rick Grimes, shooting The Governor in the chest; after witnessing him decapitating Hershel Greene.)

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight!_

(The next scene shows James Bond and Agent Triple X making love inside the floating escape pod, while Gilbert is sitting on top trying to ignore of what is going on inside.)

_Hunt you down! Eat you alive!_

(The next scene shows the Wolverine stabbing a man's back with his wooden claws.)

_Just like animals, animals, like __animals-mals!_

(The view quickly goes back to the man in the white suit, playing the DJ mixer.)

_Maybe, you think that you can hide!_

(The view goes back to the screen; showing Richard and Captain John Price taking cover from bullets of Ultra-nationalists.)

_I can smell your scent from miles!_

(The next scene shows John-117 aka Master Chief entering the battlefield.)

_Just like animals,_

(The next three scenes shows quick glances of Vladimir Makarov...)

_animals,_

(...Garret from The Walking Dead...)

_like __animals-mals!_

(...and Thanos.)

_Baby I'm- _

(The next scene shows a quick glance of a glare from Michael Reeves.)

_So if I run,_

("Run," says Jarek. The next scene shows Elsa, running through the doors of the ballroom; after accidentally revealing her powers...)

_it's not enough!_

(...but soon Elsa is caught by Jarek, pushing her to the ground in the middle of the woods, in the next scene.)

_You're still in my head._

(The next scene shows Bilbo, muffling a gasp with his hand, while staring at the One Ring in the middle of Mirkwood; after brutally killing a baby spider.)

_Forever stuck!_

(The next two scene are sharp, close, quick glances, mixed together, of Michelle Paul and Prince Gumball opening their eyes; one normal and the other turned green.)

_So you can do what you wanna do..._

(The next scene shows Tyreese's shaky hand, slowly grabbing a pistol; with a silent crying Carol sitting in front of him. Judith and someone else is with them.)

_I love your lies._

(The next scene shows a quick glance of Pizza Steve, bending down his sunglasses.)

_I'll eat them up!_

(The next scene shows another quick glance of Viper's [from The Wolverine] smile, licking her bloody lips.)

_But, don't deny the animal!_

(The next scene shows Hesh pulling Riley, from Call of Duty: Ghosts, away from a pack of wolves.)

_That comes alive when I'm inside you..._

(The next scene shows a big, green fist, punching a hole through the debris of a damaged structure.)

_Yah, you can start over._

(The next four scenes shows quick glances of Frances Phillips sitting with the Watersons...)

_You can run free._

(...Finn and Captain America running through a WW2 battlefield in Belgium...)

_You can find another,_

(...Jared staring at Jarek...)

_fish in the sea._

(...and a close-up look of Daniel's face, after being taking ashore by the ocean waves; of an unknown island.)

_You can pretend it's meant to be._

(The next scene shows Fionna the Human Girl, surprisingly holding a correct match of Thor's hammer.)

_But, you can't stay away from me._

(The next scene shows Black Widow running away from The Hulk; which he is smashing through side windows.)

_I can still hear you,_

(The next four scenes shows quick glances of Jarek hearing silent cries of Elsa from his bedroom...)

_making that sound._

(...Samus Aran firing her arm cannon, Master Chief firing an assault rifle, Commander Shepard [both female and male] firing an Plasma rifle, and an unknown man firing Light Energy at Covenant and Reaper forces...)

_Taking me down,_

(...Daniel Paul, with his dragon, saving Heather; as she was falling towards the surface of Outcast Island...)

_rolling on the ground._

(...and Sam driving a car-formed Bumblebee.)

_You can pretend that it was me._

(The next scene shows ice slowly spreading on the floor and covering the marble columns of the ballroom; much to everyone's surprise in an earlier scene. "Elsa, are you doing this?", Anna asks her sister.)

_But no..._

("No. I'm not doing this," Elsa answers. Suddenly, an evil giggle is heard from the main entrance.)

_NO!_

(The next scene shows Scarlet Witch, screaming around a destroyed town.)

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight!_

(The next scene shows a shadow figure of Jared, looking at Flame Princess and Flame Prince; not too far away.)

_Hunt you down!_

(The next scene shows a pack of clones running through the debris of a Starship.)

_Eat __you alive!_

(The next scene shows a man being eaten by walkers.)

_Just like animals, animals, animals-mals! _

(The view goes back to the man in the white suit, now partying by waving his body left to right.)

_Maybe, you think that you can hide!_

(The view goes back to the screen, as the next scene shows Daryl Dixon stabbing a walker in the back of its head and pulling the corpse down; to hide under cover.)

_I can smell your scent from miles!_

(The next scene shows the Headless Horseman riding through the streets of Dunbroch.)

_Just like animals,_

(The next three scenes catches quick glances of the Spirit of Agartha...)

_animals,_

(...Ultron...)

_like animals-mals!_

(...and Ronan.)

_Baby I'm-_

(The next scene shows a quick glance of Sarah Belle looking out at the newfound Prison.)

_Don't tell no lie.., lie, lie, lie._

(The next scene catches four quick glances each, closer than the last, of Jared and Emily Phillips...)

_You can't deny.., ny, ny, ny. _

(...Richard and Frances Phillips...)

_That beast inside.., side, side, side._

(...Maria and Arthur Phillips...)

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_

_No girl don't lie.., lie, __lie, lie._

(...Jarek and Daniel Paul...)

_You can't deny.., ny, ny, ny._

(...Michelle and Martin Paul...)

_That beast inside.., side, side, side._

(...and the Belle family.)

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

(The next three scenes will be repeated. The first scene shows Jared, with several zombie survivalists, facing the Spirit of Agartha and its forces of the undead.)

_Yo..._

(The second scene shows Kevin Mills and Cyarra Miles, back to back, facing an group of evil element benders.)

_Woahh..._

(The third and final scene shows a brand new OC, wearing a long red cape.)

_Woahh..._

_Just like animals..,_

(We go back to the first scene, showing Jared slowly walking away from his group.)

_animals...,_

(The second scene now shows Cyarra and Kevin, tightening their fists.)

_like animals-mals..._

(The third scene shows my new OC closing his eyes.)

_Just like animals...,_

_Yeahh..._

(The first scene shows the expressions of two of the fighters; one a man and the other a girl. The man looks angry at his enemies in front of him. And the girl looks confused at Jared walking away.)

_animals...,_

_Yeahh..._

(The second scene shows a glint of fire forming in Kevin's hands and ice in Cyarra's hands. We also catch a glimpse of one of Kevin and Cyarra's allies: Korra, the Avatar.)

_like animals-mals..._

_Yeahh..._

(The third scene now shows the new OC's fist touching the ground; as particles of the land he's in begins to float and rotate.)

_{silence}_

(In the first scene, Jared stops several feet away from his group. The girl, who was confused before; named Juliet Starling, says, "Jared, what are you-")

_OOWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

(Jared howls into the sky!)

(At the same in the second scene, Kevin and Cyarra's bodies lights up with an yellow aurora; while screaming at the same time.)

(And in the third scene. happening the same time as well, the new OC; officially named Brent Rodriguez, shoots up towards the sky flying away from the planet's atmosphere.)

(Nothing happens for a few moments, as we revert back to the first scene. But suddenly, a small army of Hellhounds appears behind Jared and his allies. Jared looks back at two other people; a former Nazi general names Edward Richthofen and a little demonic girl named Samantha Maxis. Jared grins and says, "You two know what to say." And with that... "Sic them!" "FETCH ME THIER SOULS!")

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight!_

_Hunt you down, Eat you alive!_

(The view goes back to the man in the white suit, as lights suddenly appear in front of him; revealing a stage. Within it, characters, shown earlier before, are doing the "Thriller" dance. [The song by Michael Jackson])

_Just like animals!, _

(The view goes back to the screen, with three different quick glances, showing the Hulk Prince charging at the Incredible Hulk...)

_animals!,_

(...Rocket Raccoon and Rigby the Raccoon slamming their battleship through Ronan's ship, screaming with fury...)

_LIKE ANIMALS-MALS!_

(...and Emily uppercutting the Lich.)

_Maybe, you think that you can hide!_

_I can smell your scent for miles!_

(The view goes back to the dance floor, showing the characters continuing the "Thriller" dance.)

_Just like animals!,_

(The view goes back to the screen, with three more different quick glances; showing The Wolverine's metal claws coming out, as he, himself, is opening his eyes, ready for anything...)

_animals!,_

(...Samus Aran turning her head away from looking at a enemy space battleship...)

_LIKE ANIMALS-MALS!_

(...and Brent Rodriguez, now as the Boy of Steel, punching an enemy; similar to General Zod; multiple times.)

_Baby I'm-_

(We then see a quick glance of a revived Cortana.)

_Don't tell no lie..., lie, lie, lie._

(The view goes back to the dance floor, featuring quick glances of many characters, including Finn and Jake...)

_You can't deny..., ny, ny, ny._

(...Mordecai and Rigby...)

_The beast inside..., side, side, side._

(...Gumball and Darwin Watterson...)

_Yeahh, yeahh, yeahh!_

(...Elsa and Anna...)

_No girl don't lie.., lie, lie, lie._

(...Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems...)

_You can't deny..., ny, ny, ny._

(...The Avengers...)

_The beast inside.., side, __side, side._

(...and many more!)

_Yeahh, Yeahh, YEAH!_

(The music stops and the song is over.)

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!", says all the characters in the area.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone, including the man in the white suit, has now left the area. But unbeknownst to everyone, the screen begins to have static and then shows the last scene of the one-shot. In it, shows the radioactive pit shown in Adventure Time. Nothing happens...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Loud music is now heard.)

Suddenly, a dark... black... purple hand shoots out from the pit and leaves claw marks on the ground, as it slowly goes back into the pit.

The screen then goes dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa...<strong>


End file.
